The Night of the Apology
by BarkingatJim
Summary: At the end of TNOT Big Blast, Artie's proposal of marriage is turned down by Lily Fortune. But you can't leave it there, and neither could Artie. But what part did Jim play? Just a lighthearted peek at a romantic Artie.


**The Night of the Apology**

There was a muffled knock at the door and Lily Fortune left off removing her dress to answer it. She opened the door a crack and could see a man in evening dress standing in the hallway of her hotel.

"Artemus, what are you doing here? It's nearly midnight. Don't you know my mother is asleep next door," she whispered.

"If you're worried about the proprieties then come out here and talk to me," Artie replied.

Lily hesitated a moment, then retrieved her shawl and reticule, which held her room key. She left the room, locking the door behind her.

"Now what?" she asked.

Artie spent a moment just to take in her beauty and the wonderful serenity of her features. He couldn't let her walk out of his life.

"Artemus!" she prompted.

"Sorry, will you come with me? I have a carriage waiting."

Lily hesitated a second time. But her heart went out to this man whom she had disappointed earlier that evening, by turning down his proposal of marriage.

"Will Jim be there as well? She asked.

Artie sighed. "I've learned my lesson in that respect," he assured her. "This time it will be just you and me."

Lily nodded. She was still in the mood to be wooed but was uncertain as to whether it could lead anywhere. She preceded Artie out of the hotel and waited while he opened the door of the carriage for her so that she could climb inside.

Artie gave the driver orders to keep driving until he told him to stop, then he turned his attention to the woman sitting next to him.

"Lily, I can't just leave things where they were when I left the theatre tonight," he said, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, Artemus," she said. "I don't know what more I can say."

"I need you in my life, Lily, and I think you love me too. Can't we build something from there? Or are you determined to reject me because of my job?"

"You can't deny that it is a dangerous occupation," Lily replied.

"I could strangle Jim for letting off that champagne cork right at that moment!" Artie complained. "I felt sure I was at the point of changing your mind, that your love for me would outweigh your fear."

Lily considered his words. "It's not just the fact that your job is a dangerous one. And don't blame Jim, even though your kisses are very sweet and make me go wobbly at the knees..."

"They do?" Artie said with big smile.

"As I was saying, despite your kisses being very sweet, I was not going to change my mind and say 'yes' to your proposal, so you can stop blaming James."

"You weren't? What if I told you that I've thought about it and decided to retire from active service." He was getting desperate now.

"And what would you do instead?" Lily asked.

"I thought I might teach our fledgling agents, in Washington, pass on my skills at disguise and maybe instruct them in chemistry and engineering. What do you think?" His heart was on the line. If she rejected him now, with the obstacle to their marriage removed, then she just plain didn't want him.

Lily was silent for a moment. Her heart was still uncertain and there was a heaviness that she hoped could be lifted.

"It's not just that your job could get you injured or killed," she said.

"It's not?"

"No. It's that I'm scared that you'll always put your duty before me. I know you don't think you will," she continued, as she could see that Artie was about to deny it. "Your thinking of taking another job with the secret service, even if it's not on active service, proves that you're married to your career and there isn't enough room in your life for a real wife."

"Then I'll find something else to do. I could go back on the stage." He would do anything to keep her.

"You're too young to retire anyway," Lily said, with a sad smile. "And if you left the service altogether, how would you keep an eye on James West. I'm guessing that is the reason you thought of moving to Washington."

Artie almost blushed to think how transparent he had been to his lovely Lily.

"I'm not upset about it," she said. "You two are like brothers and I'm glad of that because it's probably saved your life and his many times, over the years.

"How can I persuade you?"

"Well, it might have helped if you had proposed to me yourself, instead of letting James do it," she said, with a prim look.

Artie opened his mouth to say something and was left with his mouth opening and closing, as his usual way with words deserted him.

"Don't try and deny it because you know it's true," Lily said. "You stood there like a tongue-tied school boy and it was left to that womaniser to say the words for you."

"Believe me, Lily," Artie said, "Even 'that womaniser', if he was proposing to the woman without whom his life would not be worth living, would end up as 'tongue-tied as a schoolboy'."

"Is your life really not worth living, without me?" Lily asked wonderingly.

"Of course, why else did you think I...Jim...whoever it was asked you to marry me?"

"Oh Artemus," she said, dropping her head to his breast. She could hear his heart beating and it sounded as fast as her own felt.

"Does that mean you'll reconsider my proposal?" Artie asked, hopefully.

Lily looked up at him, taking in the soft, brown gaze of his eyes, his noble chin, that wonderful nose, the way his wavy hair had fallen slightly over his brow and those lips that kissed so tenderly yet so passionately and said,

"Well not exactly."

"What are you trying to do, make me lose my wits?" Artie demanded, grasping her hands in his.

"Hear me out," Lily told him. "I just think we should take our time. In three years you will be about the right age to retire from active service and I have plenty of theatrical engagements to keep me busy. We should get married then, if you agree. In the meantime, you can continue to look out for James and prepare him for your leaving."

"Lily, you're not only beautiful but wise," Artie said. He took her in his arms and kissed her, sweetly and soundly, leaving her in no doubt that he had accepted her proposal. "There's just one more thing," he said, pulling his lips away from hers. He delved in his waistcoat pocket took out a ring box. He opened it, removed the ring and, taking hold of her left hand, placed it on her third finger.

"Now we'll both have to keep our promise," he said.

Lily admired the ring. "Have you ever proposed to anyone els?", she asked.

"No, Artie said. I was never tempted to either. I guess I always held a vision of you, somewhere in the back of my mind."

Lily sighed with satisfaction at Artie's sensible answer. "Aren't you going to ask me if I was ever affianced?"

"No, you don't have to tell me anything. But I can't imagine that men could resist proposing to a woman as stunning as you," he said.

"Oh Artie, I do love you," Lily said. "Yes, I received many proposals, most, I think, because I'm an actress and many young men confuse the artiste with the characters she plays. But I never accepted any of them. I think I still held out hope that a curly headed, brown-eyed, young man would one day come back to me. Women are like that you know. Jane Austen proclaimed that women keep hoping even long after hope is gone and she was right."

"Oh, my dear," Artie said. "If only I had known."

"Hush, Artemus," she said, noticing the tears that were brimming in his eyes. "We are both happy now and we'll be even happier in three years' time."

"And we shall meet up as often as possible between then and now," Artie said.

"Sir, could it be that you have designs on my virtue?" Lily demanded, with a smile.

"Nothing could be more certain," Artie said. "But our courtship will follow your wishes. I'll behave as you desire."

"I'm glad you said that." So saying, she put her hands behind his neck and pulled him toward her until their lips were close. Without asking, she plundered his lips with hers and didn't stop until her head was dizzy.

"Will you foreswear all those dancers and society women that parade through your and Jim's lives, and the wanderer in particular?"

"If I am ever seen wining and dining a pretty young lady, then be assured that's all it is. I have to keep Jim company after all. But my heart and every other part of me belons to you, my beautiful Lily."

"For some reason I believe you," she said. "But I might have a word with Jim, just in case."

"Lily you're wonderful."

The carriage drove on and Lily didn't find herself back at her hotel until one in the morning. Not unsurprisingly, she didn't sleep a wink.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

James West woke up with what he categorised as a 'champagne head'. After Artie's failed proposal to Lily the night before, he and Artie had retired to the Wanderer and drank the celebratory bottle of champagne that he had opened at the theatre. Only the celebration was no longer needed so it was supposed, instead, to drown Artie's sorrows. Then he remembered that Artie had left half-way through the first bottle and, when Jim opened a second bottle, he had drunk it all himself.

Pulling on a dressing gown, Jim went in search of a strong cup of coffee and entered the galley to find Artie there before him.

"Morning Artie," he greeted him; then noticed his partner's demeanour. "You look very thoughtful. I'll give you a nickel for them."

"Oh you can have them for nothing, James, my boy. Why don't we go and sit down?"

"Alright," Jim agreed, a little warily. His head still felt a little like his brain had was fighting with is skull, but he poured himself a cup of the delicious coffee, Artie had made, and followed him into the varnish car.

Jim sat down in an armchair and took a sip of the energising brew. He felt a lot better.

"Did you want to talk to me about something; about Lily?" he asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Artie said.

Jim looked for signs of the friend he knew so well and came up wanting. Artie wasn't acting like his normal gregarious self, and he wondered if he had underestimated his partner's commitment to the beautiful actress he had hoped to marry.

"What do you mean 'in a manner of speaking'?" he asked, hoping to get Artie to open up.

"Well, what I actually planned on doing, and still do, is to ask you some questions about what happened last night."

Jim smiled. "You didn't drink enough champagne to forget," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I think you drank most of the champagne. You could have been mistaken for a man who was celebrating."

"What? I thought I was supposed to be helping you drown your sorrows. If I got that wrong then I apologise. Where did you go by the way?"

"I went to see Lily."

Jim's head shot up. "You did?" he asked.

"Yes. Your popping the champagne cork was not the reason I couldn't change her mind, by the way."

"Boy, am I glad to hear that. I'd hate to think I was to blame for Lily not agreeing to marry you. What did you want to ask me?"

"Two things; why did you propose for me before I could get the words out and why did you pop that cork? I've know you a long time and you have always been able to handle a champagne cork discreetly and without a sound."

Jim almost choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken.

"What?"

"You understood me."

"I did but I don't know why you would ask me that. But, if you want the answers then I had to say something because you were obviously not going to and I always pop the cork if it's a celebration. It's more exciting. What's this all about?"

"I'm sorry," Artie said. "I just had this terrible idea that you did those things because you wanted to make sure my marriage proposal was a failure. I don't know what I was thinking."

Jim was examining the dregs of the coffee in his cup and didn't respond for a moment.

"Jim?"

"I feel awful," Jim said. "Is it possible that I ruined your chances on purpose and didn't even acknowledge to myself that it was what I was doing? It's true that I would hate to lose you; you're more than a brother to me, but I hate to think I could be so mean-minded and cruel."

"Jim, I said I was sorry and I meant it, I must have been crazy to even think it. It was just something Lily said about the way I proposed to her and it set me thinking. I should never have said anything. I know you too well to think that you have a selfish bone in your body. Please forgive me."

"Don't think about it," Jim said. "I'm only sorry that you've lost Lily. You and she seemed made for each other. I'd love to see you act on the stage together."

Artie allowed himself to smile for the first time.

"Well, as to that," he said, "When I left Lily this morning, she was wearing my ring on her finger."

"What? You sly dog!" Jim exclaimed and stood up to slap Artie on the back and then give him a hug.

"Does this mean I'll have to get myself a new partner?"

Artie explained about the plan that Lily had suggested and that he had agreed to.

"You've got yourself a woman who is both beautiful and wise," Jim told him, echoing his own words to Lily.

"You'll have plenty of time to get used to the idea, anyway," Artie said.

"There's only one thing I wish," Jim said.

"What's that?"

"That I hadn't drunk so much champagne when there was no need for anyone to drown their sorrows. You couldn't fetch me another cup of coffee, could you?"

"Willingly, Jim."

"Good, because I intend to make the most of you while you're still around and I want you to promise me one thing."

"Anything," Artie said.

"I'm going to be your best man."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Jim.

"Good. Now where's my coffee?"

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


End file.
